Puzzles are available in many forms for recreational use and are designed to be suitable for all ages. Jigsaw type puzzles typically are provided with many loose pieces varying in size and shape. Each piece bears a segment of an image. Upon assembling the pieces in a particular arrangement with adjacent pieces interlocked, the image is displayed.
When solving a puzzle, there are several inherent limitations that a person must consider. For example, the location where the puzzle is to be assembled must be carefully chosen. Typically, a flat surface in a nonjarring setting is preferred. Once a person has begun the task of assembling the puzzle, the puzzle must remain still until completed to prevent the assembled portion of the puzzle from becoming disassembled.
Some puzzles are provided with a mounting board that contains a well in which the pieces are assembled. The mounting board helps prevent movement of the assembled pieces and provides a suitable vehicle for moving the assembled pieces from one location to another. However, if the frame is accidentally jarred or dropped the assembled work would likely become unassembled.
Other puzzle pieces, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,058 to Krase, have adhesive contacting surfaces. The pieces adhere to each other along their side edges by the exertion of a small amount of pressure applied while fitting the pieces together. The construction of this type puzzle requires lamination of a layer of adhesive substance between two other layers. A proper working surface such as a table or floor is still required.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,570 to Cain puzzles are provided with a means of mounting the assembled pieces in a fixed position. Here puzzle pieces with adhesive backings are covered with release sheets. Upon removal of the release sheets, puzzle pieces may be fixed to a mounting surface. This is advantageous if the puzzle is to be framed and displayed. However, the puzzle may not be conveniently unassembled and assembled again without the risk of destroying the pieces.
Since puzzle pieces typically vary in shape and size, they are either supplied loose or in their unscrambled, solved configuration. Accordingly, the unassembled puzzle pieces are easily lost. The pieces may be misplaced or if pieces fall to the floor unnoticed, a pet or small child might carry off the pieces. Also, in the transfer of the puzzle from one location to another, pieces may simply be dropped en route. Once a piece is missing, the puzzle may never be completed.
Thus, there exists a need for a puzzle in which the risk of jarring and losing the puzzle pieces during assembly is significantly reduced, the location of assembly is not restricted, the puzzle pieces are supplied unassembled yet not loose, and the puzzle pieces once assembled to display the image may be reused. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such an improved puzzle that the present invention is primarily directed.